


❉ 139 Dreams (Nate River/Near) Never Say Never ¹⁸⁺

by TheRainRogue



Series: 139 Dreams [55]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You cracked your neck as you made your way down the hall towards the room set up as headquarters. You entered the room, eyes glancing at the dozen monitors that lined the back room, each one displaying a different camera feed. Anthony sat at a laptop on the desk connected to the wall, typing away. Nate was on the floor, creating a statue out of dice. Stephen and Halle were both absent.
Relationships: Near | Nate River/Reader
Series: 139 Dreams [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755985
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28
Collections: Anime, One Shots





	❉ 139 Dreams (Nate River/Near) Never Say Never ¹⁸⁺

  * **Genre** : Smut18+, Fluff, Romance ☁
  * **Word Count** : 3,728 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Near ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Death Note ☁



_This fic contains explicit sexual content and should not be read by those under the age of eighteen. This fic also contains sex between a young adult (22) and a teenager (17). If you’re not okay with this, please don’t read this fic._

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

You cracked your neck as you made your way down the hall towards the room set up as headquarters. You entered the room, eyes glancing at the dozen monitors that lined the back room, each one displaying a different camera feed. Anthony sat at a laptop on the desk connected to the wall, typing away. Nate was on the floor, creating a statue out of dice. Stephen and Halle were both absent.

You pulled out a chair, sitting down at the small round table on the left side of the room, loosening your tie. These four members were the only ones left alive from the SPK, created to take down Kira four years ago. The government had been so impressed with their efforts that they decided to keep the group together. You were added to the mix a year ago because of Anthony’s close friendship with your father.

When you were growing up, you had been in and out of trouble, even joining a gang at the age of fifteen. There, you learned how to fight, but you didn’t agree with morals and straightened your life out at eighteen. Now, at age twenty-two, you were working with the best guys in the field.

Anthony turned in his chair to look at you. “How did it go?”

You pulled a pack of cigarettes from your pocket, pulling on out of the package with your lips. You lit it, taking a long drag before answering, the smoke exhaled with your words. “His alibi checks out. I went out of my way to make sure all the I’s were dotted and the T’s crossed.”

He nodded in understanding, picking up a pen and crossing off the name on the legal pad that sat beside the laptop. “We’re running out of suspects,”

You leaned forward, the chair wobbling under you. “If you would just let -”

“ **No** ,” he said firmly, giving you a look like a father who had just caught his kid trying to sneak out after curfew. “We’ve talked about this and my answer is still no.”

“You said it yourself, Anthony, we’re running out of suspects and out of time.”

“I have faith that Near will solve this case,”

You glanced at the seventeen-year-old, still building his statue but obviously listening to the conversation. You chose your words carefully, “I have all the faith in the world in Nate, but I’m just saying that if you would let me, we could solve this case in no time flat.”

“There’s no guarantee that your old gang even knows anything about this case. The risk is greater than the _possibility_ of a reward.”

“I agree,” Near commented, twirling a piece of snow-white hair around his finger. His eyes met yours, almost as if challenging you to question him.

You exhaled smoke in annoyance, smashing the cigarette into the ashtray, “Fine.”

“Where are you going?” Anthony questioned, his voice softer.

“I haven’t eaten since yesterday, I’m going to go get food,” you answered, leaving no chance for a response as you closed the door behind you.

Anthony felt guilty turning down your idea because he knew you were just trying to help, but he didn’t want to put you in such a risky situation. He sighed, folding his hands and resting his forehead against them. Nate stared at the closed door, his statue forgotten in his mind.

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

You entered the diner, choosing a booth near the window. It was almost ten at night, so there weren’t too many customers around. The waitress set a menu down on the table, offering you a tired smile.

“What can I get you to drink?”

“Soda, please.”

“Sure, I’ll be right back.”

You sat back in the booth, absentmindedly looking over the menu. _‘They don’t understand. Marco is an information broker, he has his nose in everything illegal that happens in this country. Even if he’s not a part of it, you can bet your ass that he knows all about it. He’s one of the underground’s top informants.’_

The waitress returned with your drink and you thanked her, rubbing the condensation with your thumb. _‘I guess Anthony has a point, though. Marco isn’t exactly the most forgiving person in the world.’_

“Y/N? Is that you?”

You glanced up, eyes growing wide at the man that stood before you. “Takeshi?”

“It _is_ you!” He smiled brightly, sliding into the booth across from you. His two friends watched him for a moment before exchanging a look, shrugging and finding a table on the other side of the room. “I didn’t think I’d ever see you again after you left the crew!”

“Thought I’d be dead, huh?” you teased, taking a sip of your drink. Takeshi belonged to Marco’s gang, but he had been with them a lot longer than you had. With hair as black as night, bags under his dark eyes and multiple piercings in both ears, he was a pretty intimidating guy upon first glance, but he’s got a heart of gold. He had been the one to take you under his wing when you first joined.

“Yeah,” he smiled sadly before perking up again. “What are you up to these days?”

“You won’t believe me if I told you,”

“Try me!”

You hummed thoughtfully, taking a long sip of the soda. Right before he was about to burst from anticipation, you finally said, “I work for a special task force within the FBI.”

“You’re right, I don’t believe you.” He sat back, folding his arms over his chest.

Your eye twitched in annoyance. “At least pause in thought before completely denying it!”

He chuckled, leaning forward on the table. “I’m really glad you got out. I was worried about you, ya know?”

“What about you? Still intimidating newbies with your dashing good looks?”

“Ignoring that comment,” he muttered. “I guess you haven’t heard?”

You raised a brow in question.

“Marco is dead,”

“No way,” you leaned forward, lowering your voice. “The hell happened?”

“You remember Layla, yeah?”

“Marco’s on-again-off-again childhood friend with benefits?”

“That’s the one!” He snapped his fingers. “Marco killed her fiance because of how possessive he is. She waited two whole years before carrying out her revenge. In _bed_.” He clicked his tongue, motioning toward his lap.

You got the hint, “Ouch.”

“Major ouch,” he winced. “She watched him bleed to death.”

“Damn. Did she take over the crew?”

“Nah, she didn’t want anything to do with us. She turned herself over to the cops and is locked up in Victorville State Pen.”

“Who is leading, then?”

He smirked proudly, wiggling his bushy brows.

“No way. You are?” you questioned in surprise.

“Yup! But don’t you worry your adorable little head, I’ve learned from Marco’s mistakes. I won’t be like him!”

“You better not or I might just be coming to arrest you one day,” you winked, pulling out your buzzing phone from your pocket. It was a new message from an unsaved number, one you had memorized rather quickly after starting your new job.

✉ _‘Where are you?’_

Direct and straight to the point, like always.

You waved your hand to get the waitresses attention. “Can I get the chicken nugget dinner to go, please?”

“Sure! And for you, sir?”

“The cheeseburger, but can you deliver it to that table please?” Takeshi pointed to the table his two friends were sitting at.

“Sure thing,” she smiled before returning to the kitchen.

He stood up with a smile. “I’m glad I got to see you again, Y/N. Keep moving up, don’t fall back to our level, ‘kay?”

You smiled sadly, nodding your head. “See ya around, Takeshi.”

He waved before heading over to his friends. You couldn’t deny the heaviness in your heart, but you were relieved that he wasn’t under Marco’s tyrannical rule anymore. He would be an amazing leader, you knew. You were almost sad that you wouldn’t be around to see it first hand.

The waitress returned with the food, packed nicely in a plastic bag. You paid for the meal, took one last look at Takeshi and stepped out into the chilly night. You pulled out your phone, typing back a quick message to Near letting him know that you were on your way back.

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

You pushed the door open, stepping into headquarters. Near was alone, working on a one-thousand piece puzzle. The statue was now complete – a re-creation of the statue David by Michaelangelo. You honestly didn’t know how he managed it, but it actually looked the same, minus a few details you just couldn’t replicate with dice. He looked up at you when you entered.

“Where’s Anthony?” you asked, closing the door behind you.

“He went to a meeting with one of the suspects,”

“I see,” you sighed. Guess your apology would have to wait a bit. You stopped in front of the teen, holding out the bag of food. “Here. I know you haven’t eaten anything.”

He stared at it for a moment before finally taking the bag. “Thank you,”

“Looking after you is in my job description, ya know.” You smiled softly, taking a seat at the wobbly table. You tried to focus on the report laid out in front of you, but you found your gaze flipping back over to the snowy-haired male. He would pick up a puzzle piece and pause, thoughtfully taking a bite of the chicken nugget in his other hand. His hair fell over his face, shifting slightly when he leaned forward to set the piece down. How many times had you ruffled his hair, surprised at how soft it felt against your fingers? How many times had you been completely blown away by his intelligence and maturity, and the things he knew?

 _‘I wonder if that knowledge goes for sex, too.’_ you wondered, only to quickly shake your head. _‘What are you thinking, Y/N? He’s only seventeen, and he would never be interested in your messed up ass.’_ “ _Never_ ,” you muttered under your breath, hanging your head. Why did it hurt so much to admit that?

Near watched you closely as you stared at the report. What were you thinking about that made you act so dejected? He wished he could read your mind.

The door opened, Stephen and Halle entering a moment later.

“Mason Vitali’s alibi checks out,” Stephen announced, falling into the chair at the desk.

Halle sat down across from you. “Jesse Blanch’s alibi is also solid.”

He crossed the two names off on the legal pad. “That leaves three possible suspects out of twenty-five.”

“Anthony is meeting with one of ’em, now.” You commented.

“What’s the chance that he’s the one?” Stephen joked.

“Five percent,” Near answered, dead serious as he stared at the puzzle.

The older male sweatdropped, not expecting a legit answer.

Halle smiled before turning to you. “Can I ask you something, Y/N?”

“Sure, what is it?” you asked, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

“Do you have a boyfriend?”

Both Stephen and Near snapped their heads in your direction, curious about the answer.

You raised a brow. “Are you hitting on me right now, Halle?”

She sat back, laughing. “No, no. I was walking by the diner and saw you sitting with a guy. You both seemed to be pretty happy around one another.”

Near’s eyes narrowed at this information, his finger twisting around a lock of his hair.

“Oh that,” you smiled, sadly, tapping your cigarette on the side of the ashtray. “He’s an old friend of mine. Haven’t seen each other in a while, so we were happy.”

Near wanted to ask if he was an old crew member, it was on the tip of his tongue, but the presence of the other two members made him remain silent.

You put your cigarette out and stood up. “I’m gonna head back to the hotel. Call me if you need me, yeah?” You caught Near’s dark gaze but you tore your eyes away, leaving the room as you cursed your racing heart.

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

You glanced at the digital clock beside the bed. One-thirty shone in the darkness and you sighed, turning your gaze back to the ceiling. You were on your back on the double bed, where you had been since you returned to the hotel. You honestly felt drained, but no matter how hard you tried, you just couldn’t seem to fall asleep. Your mind was racing with thoughts about the case, about Takeshi and the crew, and finally, about Near.

A knock on the door made you sit up. You checked your phone but had no missed calls or un-opened messages. Pulling yourself from the bed, you pulled the door open.

“You really should ask who it is before opening the door,” Near told you, blankly.

“What are you doing here?” you raised a brow, stepping aside when he tried to enter, closing the door behind him.

“That man,” he started, walking over to the floor-to-ceiling window that covered the entire back wall of the room. “He was from your old gang.” It wasn’t a question, he already knew the answer.

You folded your arms over your chest. “How did you even get here?”

He glanced at you over his shoulder. “Giavanni brought me,”

“And did you really come all this way just to ask me something you already know the answer to?” You sat down at the small table with a huff, lighting up a cigarette to calm your nerves. “Yeah, he’s from my old gang, but I didn’t seek him out. It was just coincidence that he was there. I didn’t even mention the case, we just caught up.”

He walked over to you, snatching the cigarette from your lips. “Stop smoking,”

“You know it’s not that simple, Nate.” you tried to take it back but he stepped away, holding it behind his back.

“When you crave a cigarette, do something that elicits a stronger, more powerful reaction.”

“Like what?” you raised a brow, trying to think of something that matched his description. One thing came to mind and you jokingly asked, “Like kissing you?”

He was silent for a moment, smoke rising from the cigarette behind him. You were starting to regret your comment when he finally stepped forward. “Try it,”

“I’m sorry, what?” You swallowed, surprised by his reaction. He continued until he was directly in front of you, his leg brushing against yours. “You really shouldn’t joke around like that, Nate.”

“It wasn’t a joke,” he stated, blankly.

You found yourself leaning toward him, your hands gripping his waist and tugging him close until he stood between your legs, his knees against the chair. You hesitated, but he leaned down, his bangs brushing against your forehead. Before your brain could convince you not to, you closed the distance, your lips claiming his. The contact sent tingles throughout your body, something you had never experienced from kissing someone before.

You pulled back just enough so your lips ghosted over his. “Don’t overthink it, Nate. Let your body do the work.”

His eyes met yours and he nodded.

You closed the distance again, lips pressing against his with more force. He responded this time, moving against your own. You groaned, tugging his body closer until he was straddling your lap, body flush against yours. You broke away, trailing kisses down his neck as your hand slipped under his white shirt, rubbing the small of his back while you nipped at the skin beneath his ear. His sharp intake of breath sent a wave of heat through your body.

“I want you so damn bad, Nate River. Everything you do drives me absolutely nuts. You’re the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing I think about when I got to sleep. I want you, _all_ of you.” You groaned again, hand moving to rest over his heart, which was beating faster than normal. “Your heart, your soul, your _body_. I want it all.” You sighed, pressing one last kiss to his neck before leaning back in the chair. “But, you know what they say; _‘You can’t have your cake and eat it, too’_.”

Near leaned forward, his pale hands grasping your cheeks. “I admit that the subject of love and sex is something I do not understand or have any experience in. However, I want to experience it… with you.” He paused, gathering the right words he was looking for. “The things you described, I couldn’t find the right words to express them until you said them yourself.”

“Nate…” you whispered, placing your hands over his. Your heart felt like it was going to burst through your chest.

“I would like to spend the night with you and learn more,”

You threw away all of your doubts and slammed your lips against his, arms tight around his waist as you stood up, carrying him to the bed. You broke the kiss, now straddling his body as you unbuttoned his shirt. He watched you closely as you trailed kisses down his chest and stomach, hands squeezing your outer thighs as your tongue teased his nipple. His mind frantically searched for the words to express what his body was feeling.

You shifted so you could place a gentle kiss above his waistband, fingers sliding underneath the stretchy material. You paused, looking up at him. He was watching you with half-lidded eyes, expression more relaxed than you had ever seen it before.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” you questioned, thumbs rubbing circles on his hips.

“Yes,” he answered without a hint of hesitation and you could see the want in his eyes.

You smiled, kissing his stomach. “Just remember, it’s never too late to say no. You tell me to stop and I will.”

“I know,” he spoke softly, hand resting against your cheek. “Please continue,”

You were more than happy to oblige his request, sliding his pants down his leg. He lifted his hips to help, his fingers pushing down his boxers. You chuckled, pushing his hands away so you could remove them from his body. His dick popped to life, fully erect. He took a deep breath when your fingers gently wrapped around the shaft, applying steady pressure as you stroked him up and down.

You kissed the tip before taking him into your mouth, tongue flattening against his dick. His lips parted, head falling back against the pillow as pleasure rose up within him. He rested his hand on your head, fingers tangling in your hair.

As his body relaxed and his mind calmed, his body started to move on its own, hips bucking as you sucked and licked him. His dick started to twitch in your mouth and you knew he was nearing release, so you pulled away with a _pop_.

He lifted his head, eyes narrowed at you, his face a light hue of pink. You chuckled, pulling off your shirt as you crawled off the bed.

“Don’t worry, the best part is yet to come~”

He watched as you slid your pants and underwear down your legs, his gaze traveling the length of your body, settling on your bare breasts. You climbed back on top of him, your slick core resting against his stomach. He could feel the heat you radiated and the wetness that was slowly coating his skin.

Your lips claimed his, tongue brushing against his lower lip. His lips parted, your tongue enticing his to play. His hand slid up your side, hesitating when he reached your breast. Your hand rested over his own, guiding it to your right breast. His fingers squeezed the flesh and you broke the kiss, sliding back until your pussy hovered over his dick.

Locking eyes with him, you found an emotion you hadn’t ever seen in his gaze before, but one that you recognized well – love. You kept eye contact as you guided his dick to your entrance, lowering your body, walls stretching to accommodate his size. Moans passed your lips as you continued down until he was fully inside of you, your hips flush with his own. In that moment, nothing else mattered but the two of you. You only saw each other and the new bond that was being formed between you.

You leaned forward, one hand on the mattress beside his chest while the other found his, fingers threading together. Honestly, you were content to just stay like this forever, with him inside of you, but your body wanted more and, judging from his hips grinding against yours, his did, as well.

You started to move your hips, slowly sliding up and down his length, but you quickly picked up speed, moans and pants of pleasure mingling together. His hips bucked up to meet yours, free hand on the back of your neck.

“N-Nate,” you moaned, fingers fisting around the sheets as his dick reached deep inside of you. You had never felt so much raw, intense emotion before. It felt like you were going to explode and you loved it.

A groan passed his parted lips as he tugged you down, his lips molding against yours. With one particularly hard thrust, your hips collided and he spilled his seed deep within you. You arched your back but your body didn’t still, riding out your high as long as you could.

Breathing heavily, you let your body fall down, half on top of his own. He pulled the covers over the two of you before wrapping his arms around your waist. His dick remained inside of you, twitching when you moved around too much. Your lips found his neck, leaving light kisses and nips against his skin.

Neither of you had to speak those three little words, they hung in the air, wrapping around the two of you like the cotton sheets against your naked bodies. You could feel them within your soul.

“Y/N,” he called softly, his fingers running up and down your hip.

You hummed in question, eyes closed as sleep started to overcome you.

“We didn’t use a condom,” he said, flatly.

You laughed, snuggling closer to his body. “Maybe next time mention that before we have sex. I’m on birth control, so it should be fine.”

He nodded, letting his chin rest against the top of your head. Both of you drifted off with smiles on your faces.

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁


End file.
